A Love Story
by Migu-chan
Summary: Kagome has served Kikyou since she was a child, her mother served as a cell for Kikyou's living on in this life time without absorbing souls. Now...It's Kagomes turn, but what happens when a certain Hanyou is released?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

**A love story**

_**Beginning**_

* * *

' Keep my feet planted on the floor, don't fall… don't slip...' Minded a young child, her feet moving on the floor in smooth circles and light taps as she danced.

An older woman around the age of 19 scolded the young 8 year old." You have to keep your balance, Kagome." She spoke, her fingers moving across the keys of the piano, she gave out an inward smile, poor beautiful child. She did look like her mother.

'It's been a while since me and Cyrus had practiced, what with her and Kikyou always going into those heated discussions of theirs. Not that it's any of my business anyway, but those two hate each other and talk so much…something's wrong.' She thought as she glided across the floor, her feet aching from the expert movement that was being played out on her small body.

"You have to use more of your ankles, show them off a little, as much as you can without hurting yourself." Said Cyrus again, her white eyes a gentle color, her long silver hair glowing when the sunlight touched it, making a soft hue of bright around her as she played. Kagome loved being praised by her, especially her.

' That's Cyrus, one of the many nuns at the orphanage, she's awful young, and really nice. She doesn't talk a lot about her past, only that she visits a boy around her age outside of the village, people say the boys a real freak, but I've seen him around, he's nice, I've talked to him many times, he makes me laugh a lot.' She thought as she danced to the piano tunes.

'He says he's a wolf Youkai, whatever that means. He says his names Kouga, I like his eyes... mysterious yet kind, so blue like the mid-day sky..' She thought as she continued her movement, gradually becoming faster, secure, then all at once….it stopped.

Cyrus stood up and clapped her hands together in an encore. "All right Kagome that's enough for today." She spoke as the child walked to her and gave her a warm hug. "Arigato Cyrus-san." She spoke, not noticing the soft expression that caught the nuns features.

"Why don't you go and take a walk around the village?" She suggested. "Hai!" Kagome nodded in happy agreement as she padded out the door, still in her dancing ware.

'I live in a village called Magika Roo, In this village, there are many, many types of people. And of course of all shapes and sizes, personalities and traits.' She thought as she was greeted by an old couple and many of the sales people in the market places that she often bought from when in search of a good price for food.

'There are many kind spirits in this village, especially Cyrus. She took me in when my mother died, promising her that she would take care of me. My younger brother Souta and I.' She thought making her way past the many houses around the village, skipping over rocks as she went. The forest wasn't too far; luckily for them their village was nice and safe, secure.

She let out a giggle suddenly. 'Cyrus, although she can be hot-tempered at times, has the biggest heart out of all the people that I've met here. She is strict thought.' She thought reminding of her of times where Kagome use to break certain things on accident while she was dancing inside, this, repeatedly told by Cyrus, was unacceptable.

One character in thought, Kagome reminded herself, was one that Cyrus always told her to watch out for. Since it was said that Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestess. Kagome was never really keen on the idea that she was a copy of the priestess; the children in her school always teased her. "The ultimate copy cat." They would say and then laugh their little heads off.

While deep in thought Kagome walked around into the forest skipping over the rocks and dead branches on the road, she vaguely felt safer here than in the village. Even with Cyrus there, she would always get the occasional mean villager that would look down at her as if she was filth. Some people couldn't stand the fact that Kagome looked identical to Kikyou, making stories that her mother was the type to sleep around when her father left her, that being the main reason why he did leave.

Walking through the many trees of the forest, she finally halted before a great tree, an arrow pinned into the heart it. 'Cyrus tells me that Kikyou isn't the age she appears to be, she also tells me that Kikyou is a bit over 50 years old. Even though she might look pretty and young, the other part that freaks me out is that when I asked Cyrus for the first time, why Kikyou's appearance never changed. She told me-'

"How can you age when your already dead?"

'Oooo I had so many bad dreams that night!' Kagome shivered as she looked at the tree. ' But still, ever since I could learn how to walk I've found myself here at this spot, it's as if the tree itself was calling me, leading me here with an imaginary string...but... was it really the tree? Or something else.' Kagome felt herself smile at her thoughts. Leaning in and touched her hand against the bark, looking up to it, her eyes adoring.

'I'm only an 8 year old kid! I'm supposed to be jumping rope and playing with the other girls, not being here wondering about tree spirits by myself...' She thought looking at the tree. Her mouth frowning slightly as she looked to where her fingers were placed on the bark of the grand tree.

'Still...' Her curious big eyes halted, watching where the arrow stood high above her head.

'I know I'm different from other girls, I don't exactly fit in with anyone either. I've tried but kids my age just think I'm too serious and too weird. I talk too much... about the dead and how cool demons are…hmmm' She thought looking up at the tree.

"What if you're not really just some bark... what if-what if you're a person! Stuck in that tree…" She spoke only being answered by silence. The sun shinning down on her small child like form, her pale skin being highlighted, adorned.

A slight rustle of the bushes as a flock of small finches flew past her, one landing on her shoulder, rubbing it's head on her cheek. Then followed her eyes and rested it's gaze on the tree, moving its head to the side once every second, it's feathers ruffling.

'I know there's more to this tree than just bark, wood and roots...' She thought looking up at the tree, and the arrow. "One day... One day I'll pull out that arrow." She said speaking to the bird on her shoulder. "And maybe, when I do… a genie will pop out of it and grant me three wishes." She spoke as more birds perched on her still shoulders, her neck arching back so that she could look at the entire tree.

"I-I would wish for three things..." She said her little voice dying down, her lower lip quivering. She united both her palms together in the form of a prayer, standing before the monstrous tree. Her big eyes closed, tight in concentration.

"I'd wish for…I'd wish…to not be alone anymore..." She said her nose itching with the familiar ache. "I'd wish to have a family, my family back." She said looking to the tree, another bird landing in her head.

"I'd wish for a friend! Someone, that, I can be with and never leave me alone…to never…betray me." She spoke out, the birds flew off a powerful gust blew, and then...

Nothing happened.

Tears came as her knees buckled, sniffling as she looked at the tree, then looked down. "One day I'll free you..." She said talking to the tree. "One day my three wishes will come true.." She whispered looking away, tears falling.

'I believe in you genie... I believe that your carry my hope, I believe and ...if you believe hard enough, Cyrus says anything can be achieved.'

_' Anything…'_

End of Chapter 1


End file.
